warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Glacier Walkers
I am sorry to say this, but the articles is currently NCF. After lengthy discussion the site has agreed that Space Wolves successors are not canon friendly. Furthermore any increase in marines above the standard 1000 must be submitted to an Admin for review, and approved as per site rules. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 00:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The above statement is not entirely correct. Space Wolves successors being NCF or not is still up for debate (where lazy around here), so you are cleared on that note. However it is NCF for other reasons. Firstly you cannot have a Space Marine Chapter above 1000 Marines without Admin permission, though them being Space Wolves successors is reason enough to get around that. Another problem is that Longan Girmnar wasn't alive in M37, he only gained the title of Great Wolf shortly before the 1st War of Armageddon in the third century of M41. Another point is that the Space Wolves don't have Apothecaries and Chaplains, but have Wolf Priests as a combination of the two. Also there is no human rank of "marine", I think you mean Guardsmen instead. These are mostly minor points however, and it shouldn't be to hard to rectify. Hope this helps. Trulyrandom (talk) 01:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Aighty then! Look through this and its on the right track. A few things though, nothing major. *You shouldn't say they 'model' themselves after the Wolves. They could have just been influenced by the home culture and it bring parallels with the Wolves. *IV legion? Thats the Iron Warriors! I think you mean the VI Legion. :P *The Siege of Fenris, it wasn't a battle like that. The Fang was bombarded and severely damaged, but no ground engagments to my knowledge. I doubt they could have been present either, but they can express the utmost outrage and refuse to fight alongside the =I= afterwards *What do you mean the first non SW to occupy 3 systems? Ever heard of Ultramar? *In the culture section, you used the word marine for mortals, avoid that, i think you mean guardsmen. Avoid that first line too. Well thats what i have for right now. I'll let you know if i see anything else Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC) They're the first non-SW fleet to protect Fenris' immediate orbit (after the Battle of The Fang extra ships were placed in rotation to stop invaders. I'm no good with roman numerals haha!! I can change the Gueardsmen bit, but im not sure what you mean by the first line... Glacier Walker (talk) 20:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Basically he was saying that they will have influences that are different to the Space Wolves to shape their mindset and beliefs. For instance, the Salamanders believe in protecting humans at all costs, while the Black Dragons, a possible successor Chapter of the Salamanders, believe the ends justify the means, and have shelled refuge camps in the past for there being enemies in the perimeter. They have these different mindsets because they have experienced different events and live in different environments and cultures, which has then shaped their mindset, beliefs and combat style. Trulyrandom (talk) 23:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Good job remodeling the Chapter. There are a few things I feel I should point out. Nothing big really. First off their homeworld isn't required to pay Tithes. Astartes Homeworlds are under the direct supervision of the Chapter, and the Chapter alone. Astartes Chapter have a high degree of autonomy, and are exempt from a lot of the the Imperium's laws and chain of command (within reason). That's also why it would be unlikely for Imperial Guard to be stationed there. Chapters usually take offense to such infractions against their autonomy. Besides a single Company of Space Marines is often all that is necessary to take or hold a planet, and the Chapter would likely have trained the PDF to some extent if that is applicable. Secondly I would strongly avoid mentioning them taking part in the Months of Shame. That whole debacle was a mess, and what the Space Wolves did bordered on outright treason if it did not cross that line. I doubt that a Chapter with a less Honours and martial prowess would have been allowed to leave as unscathed as the SW did. Frankly if I were an Inquisitor Lord back then I would have demanded Grimnar's head on a platter in return for not labeling the Wolves Excommunicate Traitorus. Trust me when I say that a Fanon Chapter would not have the rep to survive being involved with that. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 08:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC)